In a natural or man-made disaster (e.g., earthquake), victims can be buried or stranded under or beneath collapsed buildings. In many cases, emergency workers encounter difficulties locating victims and rescuing them in a timely manner. What is needed is a system that enables emergency workers to quickly locate victims during search-and-rescue efforts during such disaster scenarios.